I'll Walk
by Jenn0615
Summary: She said I'll walk. Let go of my hand. Right now I'm hurt and you don't understand. PATHAN! Song-fic One-shot!


**A/N: Hey guys! So I heard this song today and couldn't help but write this! I hope everyone likes it! Thanks to all my readers for sticking by me! And thanks to Morgan for everything!**

* * *

_We were 18, it was prom night._

_We had our first big fight._

_She said "Pull this car over"_

_I did and then I told her, "I don't' know what you are crying for."_

_I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door._

"I don't know why you're so pissed Peyt! It was one dance!" Nathan shouted. They had just left the prom and were on their way to the after party at his beach house.

"Don't call me that," she growled, showing her anger, "And it doesn't matter if it was one dance or not! You know I don't want you around her. She clearly is trying to take you from me!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. They have had this argument a million times.

"Peyton, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want Rachel? I love you! You know that!" Nathan told her, seeing the tears well up in her eyes.

"Pull this car over Nathan," she muttered, grabbing her purse from the floorboard. He pulled to the side of the road, thinking she wouldn't really leave. When she reached for the door, he grabbed her other hand.

"Peyt, don't go," he whispered.

_She said, I'll walk_

_Let go of my hand._

_Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand._

_So just be quiet,_

_And later we will talk._

_Just leave, don't worry,_

_I'll walk._

"Nathan, let go. I'm mad right now and you don't understand why. So just shut the hell up and let me go. We can talk later. Just go to the party. I'll be fine," Peyton told him, shrugging Nathan's hand away and getting out of the car.

Slowly but surely, Nathan drove away. He knew by the time she got to the beach house, she would be calmed down and they could talk it out. He decided to go on to the party and get everything ready.

_It was a dark night, a black dress._

_Driver never saw her around the bend._

_I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospital._

_When they told me her legs still wouldn't move,_

_I cried when I walked into her room._

Peyton began walking in the direction of the beach house slowly. She couldn't believe Nathan had the audacity to dance with that girl. Especially after Peyton told him to stay away from her.

She came up to the curve in the road, walking quickly around the dangerous bend. She remembered how many accidents had happened here and didn't want to be involved in one.

Several hours later, Nathan was rushing into the hospital. While trying to enjoy himself and not worry about Peyton, he received a frantic phone call from her father.

"Nathan, there's been an accident!" Larry Sawyer cried, "She's hurt Nate. It's bad. Just get here!"

When Nathan walked into her hospital room, the tears started flowing.

"How is she?" he asked Larry upon seeing his unconscious girlfriend. Her head was wrapped in a bandage. She had two black eyes. There was a stitched up cut on her left cheek. Her right arm was already in a cast. And both her legs were lifted in braces.

"Her legs won't move. They're not sure if she'll ever walk again," Larry told him.

_She said I'll walk._

_Please come and hold my hand._

_Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand._

_Let's just be quiet, and later we can talk._

_Please stay, don't worry,_

_I'll walk._

"Nate," they heard a voice whisper. Both men turned towards the hospital bed to see Peyton's eyes open. Nathan was at her side in a second, worried the entire time.

"Peyt, baby I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

"No, Nathan, don't apologize," she said, wincing as she tried to sit up. Larry came forward and moved the bed into a sitting position for her.

"Baby, I can't help it. I shouldn't have let you get out of the car. It's all my fault. I mean, they say you might not be able to walk again!" Nathan cried.

"No, don't say that. I'll walk. Just hold my hand please. It hurts and I don't understand it all yet. Please, Nate, just don't talk right now. We can talk later. But don't worry. I'll walk," Peyton said with determination.

_I held her hand through everything._

_The weeks and months of therapy._

_And I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride._

_She's dreamed from a little girl, to have her daddy bring her down the aisle._

_So from her wheelchair, she looks up at him and smiles._

Peyton was finally released from the hospital after a month, with strict instructions of therapy. She was in a wheelchair but still determined to walk. Nathan was almost like her coach during therapy. He stood by her side and held her hand as she worked her muscles.

He held her hand the day in therapy that she took her first five steps. He held her hand five days later in the same spot and produced a diamond ring from his pocket.

He held her hand ten months later as she asked her father to help her walk down the aisle.

"Are you sure you want to do this Peyt? You know Brooke doesn't mind pushing your chair down the aisle," Nathan said, making sure she was ready.

"No, I can do this Nate. I've dreamed of this since I was a little girl. It'll be okay!" she reassured him.

_And says, I'll walk._

_Please hold my hand._

_I know that this will hurt, I know you understand._

_Please Daddy don't cry._

_This is already hard._

_Let's go, don't worry,_

_I'll walk._

Nathan stood at the altar, nervous as hell for Peyton. He knew she could do it. He had seen her walk this far while holding onto someone. But he wasn't sure what all the people staring would do to her.

Meanwhile, at the back of the church, Brooke and Larry stood above Peyton with worried expressions on their faces.

"Both of you, stop it! I'll walk. Just please hold my hand. I know this is going to hurt, but I know you understand. And Daddy, this is already hard enough so you have to stop crying! Don't worry, I'll walk!" Peyton said with a smile. Larry held his hand out for Peyton. She hesitantly took his hand as Brooke started her walk down the aisle as the maid of honor.

Larry helped Peyton stand and turn towards the church doors. They stood in the doorway for a moment.

"I wish your mother was here to see this," Larry whispered in her ear.

"Daddy, don't make me cry!" she whispered back with a laugh. She stared ahead at the altar, seeing Nathan standing next to Lucas in his tux. She couldn't help but notice the tears in his eyes. And everyone else's in the church.

"You ready?" Larry asked her.

"More than ever. Let's walk Daddy!" Peyton replied, starting her slow march up to her Nathan.


End file.
